The Wait
by Light Winchester
Summary: Dicen que el que paciente espera es gratamente recompensado, y esos dos habían esperado ya demasiado. [Fic partícipe del reto: Enlace mágico: Juvia nos cuenta una historia de amor del foro: 413 days!]
1. His wait

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Este fic participa en el reto de noviembre del foro 413 days!: Enlace mágico: Juvia nos cuenta una historia de amor del foro: 413 days.  
 **Advertencias:** Como es costumbre en mi, no puedo contra mi increíble nivel de distracción, así que no negaré la posibilidad de dedazos e incoherencias. Me disculpo con anticipación por ellas.  
 **Nota de la autora:** He aquí el primero de los drabbles de este reto. Por alguna razón que desconozco, tenía las tres partes guardadas y listas pero sin publicar ―¡deshonor sobre mi!(?― y hasta ahora lo noto, por eso lo tardía de mi contribución. En otra ocasión lo habría dejado pasar, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo me siento conforme con uno de mis proyectos, así que no quise dejarlo morir.

 **Reto Noviembre:**

Elemento pareja: Dejar plantado/a.

.

 ** _―_ The Wait _―_**

 _._

His wait

.

.

Con mirada perdida observa su vaso vacío, y se cuestiona que ordenará esta vez cuando la mesera regrese a cuestionarle si no desea cambiarse al bar. Claramente está estorbando, ocupando el espacio de algún potencial cliente mientras se sumerge en la humillante espera.

Sabe que probablemente debería marcharse, pero se niega a la idea de que el asiento al otro lado de su mesa jamás resulte ocupado.

Llegaría, por supuesto que llegaría, la espera por esa noche había sido mutua, o eso había creído hasta entonces. Tiene sus dudas ahora, y aunque lucha por encontrarle una explicación lógica a su inesperada ausencia, a cada milimétrico movimiento del gran reloj sobre la rustica pared, se hacen crecientes la angustia y el temor.

 _¿Por qué no ha llegado? ¿Acaso no planea hacer su aparición?_ La incertidumbre cala hondo, y se convierte en molestia a medida que los ojos curiosos continúan observando en su dirección.

Las personas deberían ocuparse de sus asuntos más a menudo.

Avista a la empleada del lugar con su mirada fija en su dirección, y no requiere de gran poder de comprensión el percibir que no tardará en dirigirse a su mesa. Analiza la idea de pedir de una vez la cuenta, una hora y media de retraso son su límite.

Su paciencia se acaba, y el mar de serenidad que a menudo refleja su persona, se siente a punto de ebullición, mientras que la incógnita de esa ausencia comienza a tomar cuerpo en su oprimido e inseguro corazón.

No faltaría, no le otorgaría tal desplante. _¿O sí?_

Su orgullo herido le grita que se marche, que olvide esa noche y el encuentro que jamás sucedió, pero su instinto descuerda, y le ordena obstinante que salga en su búsqueda y se asesore de que todo está bien.

Porque de otro modo no faltaría. No, definitivamente no lo haría.

La chica se acerca a su mesa una vez más, pero la calla antes mismo de que gesticulara palabra alguna al pedirle la cuenta. Deja una gran propina como agradecimiento a su paciencia, y se aleja ante la mirada penosa de todos los presentes.

No necesita su empatía y compasión. Necesita respuestas.

Avanza poco en su andar cuando en la oscuridad de la noche una presencia conocida se le arrima, pero suspira sin ganas, no siente deseos de socializar en absoluto.

El pelirrosa sonríe, y se acerca amistoso y con prisa, pero lo evade sin pena y continúa su andar.

 _―_ Oi, Gray. Tengo algo que..

 _―_ No tengo tiempo Natsu. _―_ lo corta y se aleja.

No tiene tiempo para peleas, meseras recalcitrantes o desconocidos entrometidos. Solo una cosa tiene en mente en ese momento, y todo de si está centrado en ello.

Debe encontrarla y obtener respuestas, porque Juvia Loxar, lo ha dejado plantado.

.

―460―

 **~Gracias por leer~**


	2. Her wait

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Este fic participa en el reto de noviembre del foro 413 days!: Enlace mágico: Juvia nos cuenta una historia de amor del foro: 413 days.  
 **Advertencias:** Como es costumbre en mi, no puedo contra mi increíble nivel de distracción, así que no negaré la posibilidad de dedazos e incoherencias. Me disculpo con anticipación por ellas.  
 **Nota de la autora:** Regreso con el segundo drabble, podría publicar los tres en un mismo día pero la verdad es que soy floja aun cuando todo lo que debo hacerle al documento es añadirle alguna nota de autora por capricho xD  
So, creo que tan solo me resta agradecer a Lira por permitirme publicarlos aun cuando como podrán ver el reto es de Noviembre y yo acabo de dignarme a sacarlo a la luz.

 **Reto Noviembre:**

Tipo de amor: incierto.

.

 ** _―_ The Wait _―_**

 _._

Her wait.

 **.**

.

Si existe algo en este mundo de lo que Juvia Loxar se encuentra completamente segura, es de que ama a Gray Fullbuster. Con todo su corazón. Tanto como al hermoso arrebol que se forma en cielo justo antes del anochecer.

Juvia ama a su Gray-sama, quizá no desde el primer momento como pensó, pero desde el momento en el que conoció al magnífico hombre del que se trataba. Alguien devoto a su familia, dispuesto a sacrificar su propia en vida en pos de aquellos a los que ama.

Juvia admira a Gray, lo idolatra. Porque para Juvia, Gray fue su héroe, quien la rescató de sus tinieblas y el abismo de soledad en el que se encontraba atrapada.

Juvia sabe que no hay error en amar a su Gray-sama, pero Juvia a pesar de todo, aun teme.

No teme al rechazo, no, ya no. Tampoco teme al qué dirán.

Juvia sabe que sus sentimientos son correspondidos, lo nota en la mirada oscura pero cargada de emociones que Gray le dedica cuando cree que ella no lo atrapará. Lo siente cuando cuida de ella, cuando acude a su rescate como el príncipe de esos cuentos que ella solía envidiar. Lo siente cuando él busca en ella consuelo y se muestra frágil, porque en el fondo ella sabe, que ante nadie más él se permitiría desbordar.

Juvia lo sabe. Lo supo cuando él le ofreció el anticipo de respuesta, supo que todas sus palabras habían sido sinceras **_―_** lo conoce ** _―_** y no dudó en ningún momento de que el día que esa respuesta llegara, sería finalmente lo que ella siempre pacientemente esperó.

Ella supo esperar por él. Esperó paciente a que él la aceptara, a que entendiera ese despertar de emociones que siquiera ella podía terminar de comprender, pero que crecían en su interior a cada nuevo día a su lado. También esperó a que aceptara dichas emociones, y se permitiera pensar que destino les daría. Juvia también esperó a adentrarse en él, a colarse lentamente por las agrietadas paredes de su gélido y herido corazón, e incluso esperó a que la batalla terminara para darle el tiempo necesario hasta que él se sintiera listo para hablar.

Juvia esperó, pero ahora que el momento ha llegado, desearía contar con más tiempo.

No se siente lista para escuchar una respuesta **_―_** está aterrada ** _―_** le tiemblan las piernas y siente que su inquieto corazón intentará salir por su boca si no se mantiene lo suficientemente atenta. Ama a Gray, y sabe **_―_** o espera ** _―_** que el siente lo mismo, pero le teme a las implicaciones.

Juvia Loxar vive por los que ama, y aun así no está segura de ser capaz de cumplir con sus palabras. Juvia ha sucumbido a sus dudas, y por primera vez se pregunta si ella alguna vez ha comprendido algo sobre el amor.

Nadie le explicó jamás como se sentía, nadie le comentó jamás que llegaría el día en que conociera a esa persona que daría un giro de 360º a su vida y llenaría su corazón al borde de sentirse rebosar. Nadie le explicó lo difícil que sería mantener todo ese amor encerrado dentro, y que la chica cohibida y reservada que alguna vez fue, renacería radiante y deseosa de compartir esa nueva emoción con el mundo.

Nadie le explicó que incluso quizá algún día, esa persona que llenó de magia su vida, podría llegar a estar dispuesta a recibir todo eso que ella se desesperaba por ofrecer.

 _¿Qué es lo que llega luego de eso?_ _¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?_ Juvia se enfrenta a una incómoda realidad, ella no sabe las respuestas.

Por eso quizá se encuentra sola, abrazando sus piernas junto a su pecho y con su rostro escondido entre sus rodillas, en lugar de encontrarse con _él_.

« _Gray-sama entenderá_ » se repite, pero las incertezas se han apoderado de su ser, y la realidad es que desconfía de su propia afirmación.

Se siente cobarde, e impotente. Incapaz de correr hasta él y buscar reconforto –porque sabe que en él siempre lo encuentra– porque teme continuarle exigiendo demasiado. Porque si, quizá ella exigió demasiado de Gray-sama, quizá él comprendió todo mejor desde el principio e intentó apartarla. Quizá ella lo presionó.

« _Quizá Juvia no es más que la molesta mujer de la lluvia después de todo_ », y las nubes oscuras que comenzan a acumularse ahora sobre el antes hermoso cielo estrellado, son una prueba más de ello.

.

―737―

 **~Gracias por leer~**

.

.

Gracias especial a "Guest" por el review, siempre es alentador recibir una respuesta por parte del lector nwn  
No te preocupes, aquí tienes la razón por la cual Juvia no llegó y en el próximo algo más concreto.


	3. Their wait

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Este fic participa en el reto de noviembre del foro 413 days!: Enlace mágico: Juvia nos cuenta una historia de amor del foro: 413 days.  
 **Advertencias:** Como es costumbre en mi, no puedo contra mi increíble nivel de distracción, así que no negaré la posibilidad de dedazos e incoherencias. Me disculpo con anticipación por ellas.  
 **Nota de la autora:** Sha, ahora si recuerdo porque no publiqué antes esta serie ―gracias por hacérmelo ver Lira―, se debe precisamente a que había confundido el orden y había invertido "Tipo de amor" y "Elemento pareja" pero ya, yo no estoy participando para votación SO, aquí traigo el tercer y último drabble. Otro detalle que he de destacar, es la poca relevancia que le he brindado a la "carta" como objeto físico. Pues en realidad, me concentré en más bien plantear su contenido.

 **Reto Noviembre:**

Elemento random: Carta.

.

 ** _―_ The Wait _―_**

Their wait.

.

Avanza a grandes zancadas por las oscuras calles de Magnolia. Lass gotas de lluvia se desprenden del cielo y golpean silenciosas sobre su piel, logrando muy poco a favor de la escasa paciencia que aún le resta.

« _¿Dónde está?_ » Porque como había confirmado, no se encontraba en Fairy Hills.

Tampoco en el gremio, o bien, en lo que restaba de el.

No tiene idea de dónde buscarla, la ciudad aún permanece en construcción y los sitios en donde ella podría estarse escondiendo son infinitos. Porque ahora lo sabe, esa era su lluvia, ella esta angustiada en algún lugar y él definitivamente debe encontrarla.

Un gruñido molesto abandona sus labios, y despeina su cabello con frustración. « _¿Por qué se esconde? ¿Algo malo le sucedió?_ »

Le enoja pensarla llorando sola en algún rincón, le enoja más no ser capaz de llegar a ella. Esta debía ser una noche especial, ella debía reír ―no llorar― él se aseguraría de hacerla reír.

Continúa su andar de manera errante, escaneando cada zona de la ciudad, incluso cuestionando a unos pocos si no la habían visto. Nada.

Las nubes se agrupan formando una capa espesa, pero las gotas son suaves casi resistiéndose a caer.

Le duele. Porque imagina que Juvia es quien está resistiéndose a hacer llorar el cielo. Aun con su dolor, aun en su pena, ella continúa pensando en los demás.

―¡Demonios! ―maldice al cielo con frustración, y mantiene su vista fija en este en un pedido silencioso de alguna indicación.

 _Idiota._ Así se siente al contemplarlo.

Por supuesto que existe un lugar donde ella podría estar.

Sonríe y seca su rostro con su palma antes de lanzarse a correr por las calles mojadas una vez más.

El definitivamente detendría la lluvia.

.

.

Sollozos ahogados se pierden contra la suave tela de su vestido, mientras mantiene su rostro hundido contra sus rodillas. Tiembla de manera incesante, y puede sentir como las frías gotas que alguna vez la acompañaron, hacen acto de presencia para recordarle lo sola que se encuentra en ese preciso momento, o más precisamente se siente, porque los pasos que lentamente resuenan a su lado le hacen comprender que ya no se encuentra sola en realidad.

Mantiene su agarre fuerte sobre sus piernas, no se atreve a voltear y confirmar de quien se trata. No le importa tampoco, pues no desea compañía alguna de todas formas ―no desea que la vean llorar― tampoco cree merecerla.

―Juvia.

La voz resuena fría y firme en su cabeza, deteniendo su percepción del mundo y hasta podría jurar que su corazón por un instante.

Reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte.

Cree olvidar como respirar. No está lista para verlo.

―Juvia, mírame.

No desea hacerlo, pero es difícil luchar contra viejos hábitos pues su mente se rinde ante su tono demandante y su cuerpo obedece aún contra su voluntad. Él siempre tendrá ese poder sobre ella y lo sabe, aun cuando por primera vez quisiera poder evadirlo.

Sus miradas se encuentran por primera vez, y él puede notar como los azules y siempre iluminados ojos de la chica se encuentran ahora apagados y notoriamente enrojecidos de tanto llorar. Confirma entonces sus temores, y se reprocha no haber llegado antes junto a ella.

Su semblante serio se aliviana, y deja escapar un sonoro suspiro antes de acercarse a ella, depositando su peso sobre una rodilla para así colocarse a su altura.

La peliazul se tensa ante su cercanía, pero su cuerpo es incapaz de moverse lejos de él. El silencio entre ambos es tortuoso, pero no tanto como el rose de su mano contra su piel al alejar un mechón de su mojado cabello tras su oreja.

Desea llorar, arrojarse a sus brazos y buscar reconforto, pero no se cree en derecho, no ahora.

―Lo siento ―se disculpa Gray, y Juvia abre su boca para hablar pero es interrumpida―. siento no haberte encontrado antes.

Sus palabras suenan sinceras, y un sollozo violento se precipita fuera de los labios de la peliazul. Él no debería ser el que se disculpe.

―Gray-sama, Juvia no..

―No estoy enojado porque decidiste no aparecer ―se anticipa pareciendo haber leído sus intenciones―. pero creo estar en derecho de cuestionar por que no lo hiciste.

Su voz suena calmada ahora, cálida. Su Gray-sama intenta ser considerado, aun cuando ella no se siente merecedora de su consideración.

―J-juvia lo explicó en la carta..

El pelinegro arquea una ceja confundido.

―¿Carta? ―cuestiona. No comprende a que se refiere–. ¿De qué carta me estás hablando?

―La carta que Juvia envió a Gray-sama, e-explicando porque no concurriría hoy.

La maga de agua desvía su mirada avergonzada, incapaz de observar la expresión de su amado. Teme ver decepción en su rostro, podría soportarla de todos, pero jamás de él.

―No sé de carta me estás hablando ―confiesa con sinceridad, y logra con ello volver a captar la atención de la chica―. Yo esperé por ti en el lugar que acordamos. ―finalizó con un ligero sonrojo.

―P-pero.. pero Natsu-san dijo que la entregaría a Gray-sama, J-juvia.. ¡Juvia lo siente! Juvia jamás dejaría plantado a Gray-sama...

La chica chilló indignada, desesperada por hacerle entender al mago que jamás había sido su intención realizarle tal desplante, pero el dejó de oír justo al captar el nombre del pelirrosa en sus palabras.

La carta, eso era lo que Natsu tenía para él.

« _Idiota. Debió haber insistido._ »

Disipa esos pensamientos rápidamente, concentrando su atención en la chica que ahora se coloca en pie y pareciera desear alejarse de él.

Un por que. Eso busca. Se encuentra allí en busca de respuestas, y eso obtendrá.

―Entonces, ¿por qué? ―cuestiona con su mirada fija en los orbes zafiros de la maga―. ¿Por qué no fuiste? ¿Por qué _llorabas_?

―J-juvia lo explicó en la carta, seguro Natsu-san se la entregará lueg...

―Estamos aquí, puedes decírmelo personalmente.

La chica duda, pero en un acto cobarde se voltea para salir huyendo cuando este la detiene por su brazo.

―Juvia ―llama con calma―. por favor dime que pasa.

Y entonces se vuelve demasiado, su tono denota preocupación, un pedido que resulta casi una súplica. Gray está preocupado, ella lo ha preocupado.

Rompe en llanto una vez más.

―¡Juvia lo siente! ―grita bajando la mirada y apretando sus ojos– Juvia... Juvia... Juvia tuvo miedo ―confiesa entre sollozos, en un murmullo casi inaudible―. Juvia lo siente tanto Gray-sama...

Lo siente tirar de su brazo con fuerza, pero no es capaz de emitir una protesta antes de verse envuelta en un sorpresivo y apretado abrazo. Abre sus ojos para encontrarse con el pecho de su amado, quien la sostiene con fuerza, casi temeroso de que pudiera huir.

―¿A qué le temes? ―cuestiona contra su cabello y la maga aferra sus temblorosas manos al abrigo del chico, en un intento fallido de encontrar control a sus emociones.

―Juvia no sabe... ―confiesa―. Juvia no sabe que pasará luego de escuchar la respuesta de Gray-sama. Juvia esperó por tanto tiempo, que ahora no sabe que es lo que hará... si Gray-sama la rechaza, o Gray-sama...

Una pequeña risa la interrumpe, y eleva su mirada para encontrarse con los perfectos ojos de Gray observándola con atención.

―Creí que esperabas esa respuesta.

―¡Juvia lo hace! Pero... si Gray-sama rechaza a Juvia...

―Mi respuesta era un si. ―la interrumpe y la maga de agua se paraliza. Lo observa estupefacta por un instante, y una sonrisa sincera se forma lentamente sobre sus labios, pero se observa un toque de melancolía en ella.

―¿Y ahora? ―cuestiona casi en un susurro, pero él logra entenderlo.

―¿Y ahora?

―¿Y ahora qué sigue? ―cuestiona la maga―. Juvia siempre ha soñado con la respuesta de Gray-sama, pero ahora... Juvia no está segura de que esperar... Juvia, tiene miedo.

El mago se acerca nuevamente a ella, acortando la distancia entre los dos y deposita gentilmente su mano sobre el cabello mojado de Juvia, sorprendiéndola por el torpe contacto.

―Yo tampoco sé que es lo que sigue. ―comenta luchando por no desviar su mirada, un sonrojo involuntario adornando sus mejillas–. Pero supongo que eso es lo que debemos descubrir juntos. Si temes, debes hacérmelo saber, si lloras... puedes hacerlo en mi hombro. Nadie debería llorar solo.

Los ojos de la chica se abren con gran intensidad, y busca desesperadamente un rastro de dudas en el rostro del moreno, pero allí no hay ninguna. Él siente todo lo que ha dicho, y su seguridad despierta esa conocida sensación de calidez en el pecho de la maga, aquella que solo es capaz de lograr la presencia de aquel hombre.

―Entonces de ahora en adelante ―arriesga tentativa―. si Juvia se siente perdida...

―Solo debes mirarme a mí, y buscaremos un camino. Como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora, juntos.

Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar como cascadas desde sus oscuros ojos azules, pero esta vez eran lágrimas de felicidad. Toda inseguridad, toda tristeza pareciera esfumarse ahora, disiparse como las nubes en el cielo.

Se lanza con fuerza aprisionándolo en un abrazo sincero, y grande es su alegría cuando él no tarda en corresponder.

―Gracias ―susurra sonriente junto a su pecho, y él no puede hacer más que sonreírle de vuelta. Eso era lo que había estado buscando.

―Gracias a ti por esperarme.

La peliazul simplemente se aferra a él con más fuerza. No necesita más y lo sabe, porque sin importar que depare el futuro, su Gray-sama estará allí para enfrentarlo junto a ella.

Finalmente juntos, como siempre debió ser.

.

.

―1.571―  
 **~Gracias por leer~**

.

.

Bueno, este fue el drabble ―ok, viñeta xD― final.

Gracias Lira por hacerme ver lo que mencioné anteriormente, y por supuesto mis inevitables errores de puntuación xD he intentado ser más cuidadosa esta vez *cruza los dedos porque no confía en si misma*

En fin, más gruvia para el pueblo(? el título apesta, los capítulos igual, pero ¿notaron algo? His wait: su espera por ella en la cita; Her wait: su espera por él y por su respuesta a sus sentimientos; Their wait: su espera conjunta por lo que les depara el futuro xD Todo estaba fríamente calculado(?

Ok, mejor me voy. *Gashetas para todos*


End file.
